Crimson Rain
by Yami Hikari1
Summary: Rion is having bad dreams that keep waking up Cain and Ash how do they stop them CaRiAs


I was listening to mad world by Gary Jules and got this great idea about a story with RAIN don't ask I just like the idea of rain in this story I think it set the plot really well or maybe I'm just retarded. Anyways on with the story hope you guys like it. I've decided that this is more of a drabble rather then a story so there is no plot.

Warning: Yaoi, Drugs, Sex, Violence, whatever else I can put here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Galerians!

Crimson Rain

Rion could hear the pounding of rain on the roof of the newly restored mushroom tower. Michelangelo City had been repaired since his encounter with Ash. He would have given anything to see the people that he strived so hard to protect again.

They were gone because he was unable to protect them. He was treasured like that of a hero to the people of the town. He was loved, but he could never send that love back at another. Cain was gone, so was Ash he killed them both.

The only people he cared about were gone…

Rion shot out of bed gasping for air and looking around for Ash and Cain in fear they were gone. Once he laid eye upon the two sleeping in his bed his tense body relaxed letting out a sigh of relief. His dream lately had only consisted of everyone being gone and him being the only one alive to face life alone.

Cain stirred and looked to Rion. He lost his pillow and was wonder where it went and why.

"What's wrong?" Rion said in a hushed manner in hopes of not waking Ash. Both men knew that Rion was hiding something from them.

Cain leaned back on one hand and smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? This is the third time this week that you've woken up in the middle of the night"

Rion looked away partly in anger and frustration and partly because he was embarrassed he didn't know that either of them knew of him waking up in the middle of the night. He wondered how many times he had woken the two up.

"I'm sorry about it I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Tell me about your dreams."

"Are you trying to wake up Ash? Be quiet!"

"Doesn't matter since he is already awake"

Ash sighed and sat up throwing a quick glare to Cain.

Cain smirked.

"What? Didn't think that I would catch you this time."

Ash sighed.

"I can only hope for so much"

"So Rion tell us. What's wrong?"

"It's just like what I said the other day nothing is wrong you two are just too worried about me."

"You know you suck at telling lies"

"You're the only one who lies all the time though"

Cain threw a glare to Ash. Rion smiled and waited for them to get done with their little banter that they always went through. Most the time it would end with a little kiss or something simple unless Cain was being a weird-o or rather a sadist and ended up going a 'little' farther. You see Cain is rather dependant on his weekly supply of sex and drugs. I can't really say much though both Ash and I do drugs as well. Cain does about 3 times more but we're Galerains we'll survive.

"I'm going to go outside for a little while guys"

They both looked to me with a strange but gave a look of approval. Then I left and went out onto our balcony. It was raining. I looked like something similar to a drown cat, I hadn't cut my hair in a while and it was a little longer then normal. Cain made fun of it all the time now.

The sky looked dark like always. Rain clouds cover the sky it rain more then 95 of the time. Most of the people in Michelangelo City had come back after Dorothy was destroyed and all of the dangers were gone. None of the people really care that Rion had saved them.

Maybe that is what he wanted, to be appreciated for saving this destroyed town. Most of the town had been restored to its original usage or to a better building or thing. Rion's house hadn't been touched and was a historical site for those who might care about the battle he had with Birdman. Where ever he had fought was a historical site now it was ridiculous, no one cared. Why did they leave them up?

The metal reverberated as Ash walked toward Rion and slung an arm around him.

"What do you want Ash?"

"Come inside you can only stay out here so long before you'll get sick"

"All right…" He replied simply and followed ash back in.

He was welcomed with a towel to the face.

"The hell!"

Cain smirked.

"Your wet."

"No kidding"

Ash merely sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"You're going to have to wake up soon anyways."

"I know but just let me sleep until I have to work."

"You're the one who wanted the job."

"Only because you two are too lazy to get a job"

"Hey! I get money from the government for saving the town that you two decided to blow up"

"That's true. Cain is the only too lazy to get a job."

"I'm bringing in money so I'm not sure why you're concerned about it"

"That's true. How exactly are you bringing in money?"

"Can I please get to sleep?"

"Go for it."

"Stop talking then."

Rion sighed and looked to Cain who had the evilest grin on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Rion whispered

Cain motioned for Rion to come over to him. Rion did so. Once Rion was there Cain pulled him into a harsh kiss. Then again all of Cain's kisses were harsh. Rion knew that Cain was using him to get to Ash he always did. It made Rion feel left out since Ash and Cain did more stuff together then he did with either of them.

This tactic worked just as Cain planned, Ash was up and seething with slight jealously.

"Yes Ash?" Cain smirked and pulled Rion closer licking his neck while Rion just shivered.

Rion really hated the idea of being used as bait but most of the time one of the two would make it up to him.

"You know your going to have to answer to my boss tomorrow if you keep this up."

Cain smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you"

"Oh I would and you know it"

Rion knew at this point he was just going to be left out and lay down away from Cain and Ash.

"What's wrong Rion?"

"He doesn't like being used."

"So…?"

"Used? What are you talking about Cain?"

"Heh he was my bait to get to you."

"Oh I get it now."

"Didn't you realize that before?"

"Yea but I didn't know that it bothered you since I make it up to you later."

"Both of you do it but only sometimes."

"Why don't you just join us?"

"Because we're sadistic bastards."

"Yea and I don't want to be uke to both of you at the same time, since you are rather sadistic people in your methods of pleasure."

"Oh come on Rion just join us once I promise that Cain won't do anything to you."

Rion sighed this was totally against his better judgment. Of course he was the one pouting in the first place so he should be happy about it. Even though for some odd reason he wasn't. The idea of both of them loving him like he wanted them too seemed too good to be true to actually happen.

"Maybe I'll just skip this one or something guys."

"First you complain about us leaving you out then you don't want to be apart of it. Make up your mind."

Cain received a glare from both of the boys.

I've decided that I want to make this two chapters long or something like that and so here is the first chapter the second one will have all the good stuff . Review if you have any ideas okay thanks


End file.
